


Quite Literally, Missing Scenes from an Episode Named Gwaine

by keiran_emrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scenes, bit o' angst, episode 3.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing Gwaine/Merlin scenes that the writers forgot to add in to episode 3.04. I’m merely correcting their grievous mistake. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Literally, Missing Scenes from an Episode Named Gwaine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gwaine-quest Leap Day Quest. It grew angsty somehow. IDK!? XD

“Gaius!” The old physician startled at the shout. He barely kept the surprise off his face as Price Arthur came in, dragging an injured man and Merlin in tow. Merlin, who looked rather frantic as he rushed up to open the door to his own room. Everyone piled into the tiny cupboard of a room and Arthur place the man on Merlin’s bed.  
  
That night Arthur left the man, Gwaine he’d been told, in Gaius’ capable hands. And Merlin’s somewhat capable hands as well. At least the boy had remembered to get the honey for preventing infection. Gaius would make a physician out of him yet.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Merlin looked closely at the wound on Gwaine’s leg, steadfastly refusing to let his gaze wander. He acknowledged that Gwaine was a very handsome man, and yes he may have seen the spark of interest in Gwaine’s eye when they’d hastily introduced themselves at that tavern, but Merlin was playing— _being_ —physician right now and inappropriate thoughts about your patient was probably a thing to be frowned upon. Or at least Gaius would have his hide if he suspected of Merlin acting inappropriately towards the injured, yet unbelievably dashing stranger.  
  
Merlin started slightly as Gwaine let out a small groan and shifted, pulling his injured le away from Merlin’s hand which, Merlin realized belatedly, had been stroking gratuitous amounts of sticky honey over the wound for the past few minutes his head had been up in the clouds.  
  
Shaking his head, Merlin quickly stood and walked the few steps to the misshapen pile of blankets and hay he’d fashioned to make a bed. He grunted as he tried to get comfortable; ever since he’d come to Camelot he’d gotten accustomed to sleeping in an actual bed, and it seemed going back to the hard and cold floor was harder than he thought.  _Ah well,_  he thought as his eyes slid closed,  _At least I’ll be able to wake up early so I can get Gwaine something nice to eat that isn’t Gaius’ cooking._  
  
=-=-=  
  
Drunk and happy seemed to be Gwaine’s only modes as far as Merlin could see. After dragging a rather loud and giggly Gwaine from the tavern and dumping him on the bed, Merlin couldn’t help but join him in laughing too. He was kind of infectious like that. Like a fungus, a really handsome fungus. And, ok, maybe Merlin was getting drunk by association or something, because what?  
  
And then Gwaine told him the story of his father and the sad state of his secret nobility. No wonder he hated nobles. Merlin felt he could tell him about his own father. And for a moment there, when Gwaine clapped a hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes, Merlin could swear there was something deeper. Something more to Gwaine than the care-free, happy-go-lucky man that he seemed. And then the serious expression was wiped from Gwaine’s face as he collapsed in giggles again and fell back only to hit his head on the wall behind him.  
  
Merlin laughed as well and quickly reached out to cup the back of Gwaine’s head, running his fingers through the soft locks. “Alright there?”  
  
Gwaine just hummed and let himself be drawn forward. Merlin made a show of inspecting his head, but really he just wanted to run his fingers through Gwaine’s hair more. It really was wonderfully soft. And  _clean_. Merlin would bet that even Arthur didn’t have hair this clean. Which would really be a mystery because Gwaine had just come from the tavern and surely there had been some form of carousing which would lead to spills and possibly sweating and –  
  
Merlin’s rambling thoughts were cut off as a pair of lips descended upon his own. He blinked owlishly trying to comprehend the fact that Gwaine was kissing him. Then it was over too soon and Gwaine was pulling back while a rueful smile on his face.  
  
“Is that a no then?” Merlin continued to imitate a gold fish. Gwaine shrugged and started to lay back, “Ah, worth a shot I supp–”  
  
This time it was Merlin who cut Gwaine off. Being rather unskilled in the kissing department it was a few seconds before he got it to where their teeth weren’t gnashing horribly together, but Gwaine helped a lot in that respect.  
  
Gwaine did spend a good part of the night helping Merlin to improve upon his kissing techniques. Among other things. And if Merlin was maybe a bit too comfortable and a bit too spent by the time morning came around, well he thought,  _Sod it. Arthur can deal with me being late like I usually am._  
  
=-=-=  
  
Gwaine was packing. It just wasn’t fair. Gwaine shouldn’t be  _packing_. It just wasn’t bloody fair!  
  
“I’m sorry.” Merlin had no idea what else to say, because he couldn’t say what was in his mind. He couldn’t.  
  
Gwaine shrugged and said in a self-deprecating tone. “Don’t be. I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly.”  
  
Merlin was quick to correct him, “I didn’t.” And really he hadn’t. Merlin didn’t think he could ever get sick of Gwaine. He was… Gwaine.  
  
“After the trouble I caused?”  
  
Merlin huffed lightly and smiled at him, “You liven the place up.”  
  
He meant it in more ways than one and from the look on Gwaine’s face he understood as well. But he didn’t mention it and stepped forward to clap Merlin on the shoulder. “Make sure you look after Arthur. He’s in danger.”  
  
“Thought you hated nobles?”  
  
“Ah, well. Maybe that one’s worth dying for eh?” With a last nod and a squeeze of Merlin’s shoulder Gwaine heads out of the door and possibly out of Merlin’s life forever. Merlin is struck with the sudden emptiness of the room—of  _Camelot_ —and thinks that maybe, if there ever were a time for ridiculous displays and declarations, that was it. He swallows thickly. That was it. And he’d missed it.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Even after Gwaine had fucking saved Prince Arthur’s life—again—Uther was still going to banish him. Merlin couldn’t believe it. But this time he would try harder, get Gwaine to stay. This could be his only chance left.  
  
“You could stay Gwaine. Become a knight. You and m-Arthur. You fought well together.” Merlin almost stumbled and said ‘you and me’. But he couldn’t make this about him, no matter how much he wanted to. Surely Gwaine wouldn’t defy a king and stay, a fugitive with a death sentence, for idiot Merlin? Surely.  
  
The knowing look on Gwaine’s face said he would, Merlin only need to ask. But he couldn’t do that, he hadn’t the right to ask that. Stay for the Prince, stay for the knights, but Merlin couldn’t ask Gwaine to stay and risk his life only for him. He settled for a pleading look instead, let his expression say all that his big mouth couldn’t. Gwaine might’ve understood, for he gave a half smile and laid a hand on the juncture between Merlin’s neck and shoulder, rubbing his thumb lightly over the collarbone for a moment.  
  
“And maybe one day we will again.” He turned to walk out the door again. Merlin’s memory flashed back to a few days ago when Gwaine had left that first time. He was struck again by the feelings that parting had left him with and couldn’t help the desperate “Gwaine,” that fell from his mouth.  
  
The other man turned towards him and Merlin rushed forward, fitting their mouths together. Gwaine immediately responded, arms coming around Merlin’s waist like they belonged there. Merlin held tightly on Gwaine’s neck, laying tiny kisses all over his lips and jaw, whispering, “I don’t want you to go. Please don’t leave, please. Gods Gwaine, don’t  _leave_.  
  
Gwaine shushed him, soothed him with a stroking hand through his hair, down his side. He pulled Merlin back with a hand to his cheek to look in his eyes. “It’s not forever Merlin. Besides,” He laid a chaste kiss on Merlin’s brow that had Merlin cinching his eyes shut. “That Princess of yours has got to give you  _some_  days off yeah? You should come find me sometime, eh?”  
  
Merlin choked out a laugh. It sounded as pitiful as he was sure he looked, tears pooling, nose red, pained grimace on his face. He tried to smile, but he was sure he didn’t quite pull it off by the sad look on Gwaine’s face. With a sigh and a last lingering kiss placed on Merlin’s lips Gwaine extracted himself from the embrace and shouldered his pack.  
  
He squeezed Merlin’s hand and walked out the door, out of Camelot. Later, when Merlin was watching Gwaine walk out the gates and he waved up at him and Arthur, Merlin smiled. One day, maybe he would see Gwaine again. Until then, he had a dollophead Prince to watch over and good friends to keep him company and the memories of the past weeks to keep him content, if not happy.


End file.
